Modus or Fan service?
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Cerita absurd dengan si pembuat absurd dengan penuh kegalauan serta berisi hal-hal modus gagal yang mungkin akan menjuruskan pembaca pada lubang dosa bertajuk "Fanservice Panjerumus Dosa" yang akan dipublikasikan pada saat ini. Mohon dipikirkan dua kali, apakah Anda ingin membaca atau tidak, kemudian silahkan tanggung akibatnya. Dedicated for 'aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013' Challenge


Sebelumnya, kalian jangan tegang atau tidak santai dulu sebelum baca cerita _absurd_ ini...

Tenangkan diri dahulu dan tarik nafas perlahan. Pelan-pelan, jangan kayak banteng kepanasan. Jangan marah, plis, JK _bro_...

Cerita ini sumpah tidak ada seriusannya. Isinya cuman sekiranya hal-hal modus yang kutemui dari lingkunganku yang super homo tapi pada kagak mau ngaku pelakunya, dan mencari info _absurd_ lainnya pada rekan sesama fujo maupun tidak.

Kurang kerjaan banget kan? Walaupun harus nyari info sampai puas walaupun dapat tatapan _'Ihh loe kenapa sih?'_ macam gitu.

Oh jangan bilang hanya aku yang seperti gitu...

Dan juga mungkin isinya ya tidak semuanya modus, lebih ke uhuk-fanservice-uhuk mungkin.

Kok jadi curhat gini... Balik yuk...

Jadi begini, tokoh utama kita kali ini ada dua. Gendernya sama, tampannya sama, menariknya sama, bikin fujo teriak-teriak iya juga—pokoknya mereka sama-sama bikin _melting_.

Sayang, tinggi mereka beda. Sepuluh sentimenter lah... Nggak jauh-jauh amat kan? Iya nggak apa kalau yang uke—tapi ini yang seme yang _ngenes_. Huss, udah jangan dibahas.

Pertama, sang seme tercinta.

Tampan, menarik, dingin, kejam, dan sadis—itulah hal yang tepat untung mendeskripsikan seorang seme. Dan untungnya sama dengan aktor utama kita kali ini. Tapi sayang tinggi di bawah rata-ratalah yang menjadi—umm ... sedikit halangannya.

Namanya Rivaille.

Jabatannya hanya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Iya itu aja jabatannya... Tapi kewenangannya—plis—melebihi ketua OSIS dan juga para pekerja di sana. Tidak perlu tanya apa, cukup pikirkan apa—susah dijelaskan soalnya.

Wajahnya sedatar tembok Maria memang, hatinya dingin kayak kutub memang, ucapannya tajam kayak katana memang, dan kelakuannya mencitrakan pembunuh bayaran memang.

Tapi setidak orang cinta kebersihan itu memiliki kelemahan tersendiri untuk seseorang yang memang ia sayangi.

Kedua, sang uke manis.

Manis, menarik, ceria, lembut, halus, dan masokis—biasanya para uke seperti itu, walaupun tak semuanya. Setidaknya deskripsi diatas mewakili uke kita kali ini. Jangan ngomongin tingginya di depan Rivaille ya?

Namanya Eren Jaeger.

Jabatan? Murid biasa. Masih _freshman_ lagi—enak di-_bully_ loh! Tapi jangan lakukan jika kalian sayang sama nyawa kalian—lihat deh belakangnya ada gadis yang menebar aura hitam. Lihat sampingnya, ada cerminan uke manis lainnya, suka baca lagi, pirang lagi. Tapi si pirang itu bukan ukenya Eren—dia udah jadi uke orang.

Wajah manis dan senyum ceria, hatinya hangat bagai sinar mentari yang melelehkan kutub, ucapan penuh semangat mengobarkan hati siapa saja, dan kelakuannya sopan walaupun terkadang kurang ajar memang.

Cocok sekali bukan kalau pemuda tempramen ini menjadi orang yang berhasil melelehkan hati terdingin sekalipun.

Akan kuceritakan sebuah cerita. Mungkin terlihat sedikit penuh kemodusan pada masing-masing kelakuan mereka. Tapi aku juga tak yakin, karena hanya dapat info dari orang sekitar tanpa melihat langsung kejadian walau mau.

Dari pada buang waktu, kita mulai saja yuk!

* * *

**-o0o-**

**Modus or Fanservice?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Modus or Fanservice? © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing:**** Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | Typos | OOC | ****Aneh | Gaje**** | Shonen-ai | Absurd | Agak Nyerempet | Modus!Rivaille (maybe) | Clueless!Eren (maybe) | Senpai X Kouhai | Kagak tahu semuanya modus apa kagak | dan lainnya.**

**Rate: T + +**

_**Dedicated **_**for '**_**aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013**_**' Challenge**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Eren Jaeger

Status: _Freshman_ di SMA Trost

Jarak sekolah: 2 Km dari rumah

Keadaan: Ngebut dengan sepedanya

Keadaan _ngenes_ seperti itu terjadi karena putra Jaeger satu-satunya ini terlambat bangun dan melupakan hal penting bahwa hari ini hari pertama ia masuk ke SMA. Ibunya hanya memberi lambaian dan senyum manis saat ia pergi; Ayahnya hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat membantu anaknya yang telat 10 menit itu dengan mengantarkannya dengan mobil.

Benar-benar orang tua yang baik, membiarkan anaknya menjadi _mandiri_—bukan mandi sendiri.

Ia memakir sepedanya dengan cepat—beruntung parkiran sekolahnya di luar—dan segera melompati pagar dengan mudahnya. Ia bernapas terengah-engah sambil menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur dengan indahnya dari dahi ke tanah.

Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan larinya setelah istirahat beberapa detik sebelum—seseorang muncul di depannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia melompat kaget saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah sedatar tembok itu. Ia mengelus cepat jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan nyaris copot itu.

"Kau murid baru yang telat?" suara dingin mencekam itu membuat Eren seketika merinding. Ia menggosok pelan tangannya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Ho... Berarti kau harus dihukum," seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu. Membuat Eren bergidik dan bersingut menjauhi pemuda yang sepertinya seniornya.

"Umm ... senpai, saya masih baru masuk. Saya belum terlalu mengerti tentang hukuman seperti itu," Eren mencoba mengelak. Ia tahu—kakak kelasnya ini akan memberikan hukuman yang tidak main-main.

Kakak kelasnya itu tampak menaikan satu alis—tipis memang tapi kelihatan sedikit. "Kalau begitu kau bisa tanya pada yang lain selama kau masih ada waktu." Kakak kelasnya berbalik. "Kutunggu di ruanganku sepulang sekolah,"

Eren menatap horor kakak kelasnya yang berjalan menjauhinya itu.

Demi Tuhan—apakah takdirnya tak ada yang lebih bagus dari ini?

.

.

"Eren? Kau baik-baik saja?" warna pirang segera menghiasi pandangan Eren kala sahabat dari kecilnya itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dengan Eren yang tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku tak tahu Armin," balas Eren. "Aku merasa sangat lelah, apalagi aku harus bertemu kakak kelas sepulang sekolah nanti,"

Armin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kakak kelas? Untuk apa dan siapa?"

"Untuk mendapatkan hukuman karena aku telat masuk tadi," Eren menghela nafas. "Sialnya aku tak tahu siapa dia, Armin,"

"Mungkin kau bisa beritahu ciri-cirinya?" Armin berusaha membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, umm... Wajahnya seperti tembok, matanya tajam dan dingin warna kelabu, rambutnya hitam berbelah tengah—oh, lebih pendek 10 cm dariku!" Eren menjawab dengan nada bahagia pada akhir kalimat.

"Eren..." Armin merasa lelah dengan sahabatnya ini. "Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati soal masalah tinggi itu,"

"Eh? Kenapa memang Armin?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Singkat Armin. "Aku tahu dia siapa—dia Rivaille, wakil ketua OSIS sekolah kita."

"Wow, darimana kau tahu hal itu Armin?"

"Karena dia muncul saat upacara. Dia menggantikan ketua OSIS yang tidak bisa hadir," Armin menegakkan dirinya. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, Eren. Sampai nanti,"

"Oke—dan terima kasih atas infonya Armin!" Eren melambaikan tangannya pada Armin yang melangkah keluar kelas itu.

.

.

Eren panas-dingin menatap pintu dengan label "Ruang Wakil Ketua OSIS" yang _mejeng_ dengan inosennya di depan mata hijau kebiruannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah sebelum mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Masuk..."

Eren makin panas-dingin begitu mendengar suara dingin yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Menggenggam erat ganggam pintu sebelum membukanya pelan. Tampak wakil ketua OSISnya sedang duduk santai di kursi sambil membaca beberapa berkas di tangannya.

Ia berhenti berjalan ketika telah sampai di depan wakil ketua OSIS itu. Menatap takut-takut pada pemuda yang sekarang telah menaruh berkasnya dan menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Ia secara sontak memerah ketika pemuda itu melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang seperti menelanjanginya itu.

"Nah, sekarang hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan padamu, ya?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada yang membuat Eren semakin takut akan hukuman yang ia terima.

Eren memainkan tangannya dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari dahinya hingga membuat rambut sekitarnya lengket. Maniknya berusaha tak menatap manik kelabu di depannya itu.

"Ah," Rivaille menyeringai. "Duduk di bawah sana,"

—_Sungguh cuman disuruh duduk?_ Batin Eren sambil melaksanakan perintah Rivaille.

Rivaille menumpuk beberapa berkas kemudian menaruhnya di samping Eren. "Tata berkas itu kemudian berikan padaku," selanjutnya Rivaille menyamankan diri dengan duduk bersandarkan panggung adik kelasnya itu.

Eren cukup terkejut akan tindakan kakak kelasnya yang terlihat dingin itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke belakang untuk melihat Rivaillle yang asik mencoret-coret dan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada berkas-berkas itu. Eren menghela napas pelan sebelum memulai hukumannya.

_**TATAKAE**_** EREN!**

.

.

"Rivaille," panggil pemuda pirang yang diketahui sebagai ketua OSIS itu. "Aku yakin kau menghukum anak itu tak sungguh-sungguh,"

Rivaille mengangkat alisnya tetapi tetap diam.

"Kau biasanya menghukum tak pandang bulu dan cukup sadis, Rivaille," lanjut pemuda itu. "Dan kau cuman menyuruhnya menata berkas serta kau duduk bersandar padanya,"

Rivaille diam dan tetap berjalan.

"Lain kali cobalah untuk sedikit terbuka." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Kau hanya kesepiankan di ruang besar itu? Kau perlu jujur sekali-kali,"

Rivaille tetap diam walaupun dalam hati sedikit mengiyakan perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

Senyum kejam terukir kembali di wajah tampan Rivaille. Dengan segala kebejatan yang dilakukan oleh para iblis di neraka sana—wajah Rivaille lebih iblis dari iblis yang ada. Ingat kata-kata ini: _"Bahwa manusia dapat bertindak bagaikan iblis melebihi iblis yang sebenarnya."_

Itu menurut Eren sekarang.

Posisinya yang sedang ditatap kakak kelasnya dengan penuh nafsu hukuman yang membara di mata kelabu itu membuatnya serasa menciut kecil diantara semut-semut yang sedang melintas di sampingnya. Entah apa kali ini salahnya hingga ia jadi seperti ini.

"Jadi, Jaeger kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini?" suara mencekam itu mulai terasa mencekik Eren yang semakin tertekan.

"Ti—tidak tahu, Ri—Rivaille-senpai," jawab Eren terbata.

"Baru saja dua minggu dari hukuman pertamamu," Rivaille membalas. "Sekarang kau kena hukuman lagi?"

"Tapi saya tak tahu sal—"

"Diam!" potong Rivaille. "Walaupun kau mengelak kau tetap akan mendapatkan hukuman, Jaeger," Rivaille menarik dagu Eren dan menampilkan seringai kejamnya di depan mata membelak itu. "Terima hukumanmu sekarang, Jaeger,"

Eren hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

Ia menghela nafasnya lelah sembari menatap bingung sebuah lap dan _windex_ di tangannya.

—_WINDEX_ **PEMBERSIH KACA**—BUKAN—WANGI _**PARFUM **__**HEICHOU**_.

Itu merupakan dua benda berbeda dengan kegunaan hampir sama. Jika kau menyemprotkan cairannya ke kaca—atau medan lainnya—kemudian kau lap, hasilnya pasti sama bersih dan bebas dari seatom debu sekalipun—plus wangi, mungkin.

Teori _ngawur_ macam apa itu?

"Jadi, senpai, kau ingin aku membersihkan kaca di ruanganmu?" Eren berkata sambil menaikkan alisnya—ia mengerti sekarang apa yang diinginkan kakak kelasnya ini.

"Ya." Balas Rivaille pendek. "Kalau kau sudah tahu tugasmu ... kerjakan sekarang, bodoh!"

"B—baik!" seru Eren tergagap sambil mulai berlari kecil menuju jendela terdekat.

Dengan penuh cekatan—karena telah terbiasa—Eren mengelap kaca yang sebenarnya sudah cukup bersih itu. Penuh cinta Eren gosokan kain lap bersih itu pada kaca yang telah ternodai oleh cairan _windex_ itu.

Eren tersenyum puas saat satu kaca telah ia bersihkan hingga berkilau dan menyilaukan matanya—akibat cahaya matahari sebenarnya. Masih ada lima jendela lagi—termasuk jendela yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara—gerakan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tak sadar bahwa kakak kelasnya memperhatikan dengan alis terangkat. Kemudian ia mulai berpindah membersihkan jendela lainnya.

.

Rivaille hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik kelasnya yang terkenal akan keimutan dan kepolosan serta—jangan lupakan—kata-kata blak-blakan yang terkesan ambigu tingkat tinggi. Rivaille sendiri belum tahu soal keambiguan kata-kata Eren. Karena selama ini yang ia lihat adalah tindakan Eren.

"Ahh..."

Rivaille tegak di tempat duduknya—plis jangan mesum dulu. Ini bukan masalah tegak bagian bawah sana, tapi punggungnya. Punggungnya seketika tegak begitu mendengar suara desahan Eren—yang ia yakin seratus persen itu adalah desahan pendek karena kesusahan membersihkan sebuah noda di kaca yang sedang dibersihkan.

"Nghhh..."

Ia menatap adik kelasnya dengan sangsi. Ini anak ngajakin main panas atau emang polos sih? Batinnya sambil menggerutu. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan di mana sesuatu—yang terbungkus oleh celana kotak-kotak cokelat—itu bergerak.

Ia menegak ludahnya susah saat apa yang ia lihat semakin keras bergerak karena sang pemilik semakin keras bergerak untuk menghilangkan noda membandel di kaca itu. Ia makin merana saat Eren menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil lap yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Pasalnya sesuatu itu semakin tercetak jelas.

"Ahh... Rivaille-senpai..."

—**DAFUK!** Eren tadi ngomong apa? Batinnya sambil melotot kepada adik kelasnya yang masih saja tampak polos menyingkirkan noda itu. Apa tadi adik kelasnya yang polos ini mendesahkan namanya?

"Ri—Rivaille-senpai, tolong,"

Ia mulai merasa panas akan desahan "tak sengaja" adik kelasnya itu. Ia tak menjawab panggilan Eren—sengaja memang. Ia masih ingin menikmati pemandangan di depannya plus mendengar desahan Eren. Jarang loh ada yang bagus lagi _live action_ kayak gini...

"Rivaille-senpai," Eren menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Rivaille yang berwajah datar itu. "Bantu—tolong,"

Rivaille ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok atau meja terdekat manapun untuk menyadarkan imajinasi liar dalam pikirannya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa wajah penuh peluh itu akan terlihat seksi di matanya. Dan lagi tambahan warna merah pada pipi itu membuat kesan imut semakin kuat—walaupun karena kelelahan. Apalagi permintaan Eren yang terlewat ambigu jika dikatakan saat adegan R-18 yang tak pantas dilihat anak di bawah umur.

Kala itu Rivaille mencoba menahan hasrat terpendamnya dan mencoba mengacuhkan permintaan Eren itu.

* * *

Rivaille dengan tampang garangnya diseret oleh makhluk gila sains—yang sebenarnya cari mati sama Rivaille—menuju kantin tercinta yang notabene ramai. Dan ramai adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Rivaille.

Ia hanya membeli sebuah jus kotak dan roti ketika digeret oleh Hanji; dan Hanji, dia membeli jajanan dengan sebuah autonomi manusia terpampang jelas di sampulnya. Ia tak masalah awalnya diajak—ia pikir sesekali membaur tak apa.

Tapi ya jangan begitu saja meninggalkannya di sini!

Rivaille menatap ganas Hanji yang tampak ngakak di meja lain itu. Mencoba tak menghiraukan suara ngakaknya Hanji yang membahana di kantin ramai itu—ia mulai meminum jusnya. Ia juga tak menghiraukan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Orang yang sebenarnya sedang ia jauhi akibat insiden 'Sesuatu "_**Bergoyang**_"'—_If you know what I mean_...

"Ah, Rivaille-senpai? Tumben sekali senpai ke kantin?" Eren Jaeger bertanya dengan polosnya sambil meminum susu kotak yang berada di tangannya.

"Tak ada alasan. Aku hanya korban," jawab Rivaille singkat sambil membuang mukanya karena susu yang di minum oleh Eren sedikit menetes ke dagunya. Uhm... Terlihat erotis di mata Rivaille.

"Korban apa, senpai?" Eren kembali bertanya, kali ini tanganny— yang ia buat untuk menyeka tetesan susu pada dagunya—ia jilat layaknya anak kucing.

'_Adik kelas sialan!'_ batin Rivaille saat melihat adegan yang membuatnya langsung berpikir yang _iya-iya_. "Oh bukan. Aku bukan korban tapi pelaku—_sekarang_," Rivaille memberikan seringainya, dalam hati membatin untuk memberi hukuman pada adik kelasnya yang telah membuatnya _panas_ ini.

Naik kejenjang berikutnya tak apa kan?

Dengan senyum iblis yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah datarnya, tangan Rivaille yang selalu menjaga kebersihan itu mulai menjamah pelan paha adik kelasnya yang tertutup celana cokelat kotak-kotak itu. Pelan tapi pasti dan adik kelasnya itu belum menyadarinya—masih asik menjilati tangannya.

"Ahh..."

Aura keji mulai menguar dari tubuh Rivaille kala bocah polos di depannya memberikan reaksi. Ia masih terus mengelus sesekali memijat paha itu—dan beruntungnya Eren yang manis ini tak mendesah terlalu keras. Rivaille yakin Eren masih tahu malu jika mendesah terlalu keras di kantin yang ramai begini.

"Ri—Rivaille-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Eren bertanya sambil menoleh ke kakak kelasnya itu. "Jangan menggelitikiku—geli, senpai,"

Rivaille mulai lelah dengan bocah polos. Ia jelas sedang uhuk-mengsekuhara-uhuk adik kelasnya ini. Tapi korbannya saja menganggap ia sedang digelitiki.

Hilang _feel_ sudah.

* * *

"Rivaille ini catatan yang kau minta kemarin," seorang gadis memberikan sebuah buku bersampul rapi kepada Rivaille yang mengambilnya sambil mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali kau pinjam catatan kelas di bawah kita, memang waktu dulu kau pernah tak masuk?" gadis yang dikenal sebagai Petra Ral ini bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membutuhkannya," balas Rivaille pendek sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis yang hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sebelum pergi juga. Petra tak sakit hati atau bagaimana begitu rasanya dicuekkin Rivaille seperti itu—tidak bilang terima kasih lagi—ia sudah biasa.

Gadis lain yang sedang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu mulai tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau minjam catatan Petra, Rivaille?"

Rivaille masih diam dan terus berjalan. Hanji Zoe memakluminya dan tetap berjalan dengan riang di samping pemuda pendek sebelahnya ini. Ia baru menghentikan langkahnya, kala Rivaille berhenti dan matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata lainnya.

Mata lain itu tampak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Rivaille. Maka pemilik manik hijau kebiruan itu mendekat. "Ada apa Rivaille-senpai?"

"Aku pinjam catatan Biologimu, Eren." Ucap Rivaille setelah Eren dekat dengannya.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Apa kelas senpai sedang membahas pelajaran kelas di bawah senpai?" Eren kembali bertanya sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku kehilangan beberapa catatan." Rivaille memperhatikan wajah bahagia Eren ketika berhasil mengeluarkan buku bersampul merah lecek dari tasnya yang entah berisi apa.

"Baiklah, senpai boleh meminjam bukuku kapan saja. Asal jangan lupa dikembalikan loh!" Eren tersenyum sambil memberikan buku merah leceknya itu. Dan Rivaille menerimanya dengan wajah masih datar.

"Eren! Ayo pulang!" sebuah seruan membuat Eren tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Senpai aku pulang dulu ya? Sampai nanti," kemudian ia berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang telah menunggunya dengan sabar itu sambil memberi lambaian pada Rivaille—dan hanya Hanji yang membalasnya.

"Ufufufu..." Rivaille menengok dan memberika tatapan tajam pada teman gila sainsnya yang sedang tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Apa yang lucu Hanji?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tak ada, hanya merasa tindakanmu itu terlalu menggemaskan, Rivaille," ia menaikkan alisnya akan yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau—bilang saja ingin mendekati Eren kan? Jelas-jelas kau sudah meminjam catatan kepada Petra, kenapa kau meminjam buku lagi pada Eren?" Hanji bertanya dengan wajah _I-know-something-_ itu.

"Tak ada. Hanya memastikan saja, jika catatan Petra ada yang kurang, aku akan menambahkan catatan yang ada di Eren," Rivaille menjawab sambil membuka buku Eren.

"Walaupun tulisan bocah Jaeger itu seperti cakar ayam?" Hanji berusaha menahan tawanya kala wajah Rivaille menjadi terlihat _down_ ketika melihat isi buku catatan Eren.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku masih bisa membacanya," elak Rivaille sambil menjejalkan buku kucel itu ke dalam tas bersih nan rapinya itu.

Sedangkan Hanji, gadis itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

* * *

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sebuah kelas yang ia ketahui tempatnya sebagai kelas terakhir adik kelas kesayangannya sekarang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

**TENG-TENG!**

Ia memincingkan matanya mencari-cari rambut cokelat khas itu di antara manusia-manusia yang mulai berkeluaran dari kelas itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia telah menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Hijau kebiruan itu berpendar bahagia kala menemukan kelabu dingin yang ia cari dan ia nantikan pertemuan mereka. Ia segera berlari menerjang arus manusia yang menuju keluar gedung. Ia memberikan senyum termanis yang ia pernah tampakkan pada dunia kepada pemuda yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Senpai! Terima kasih telah menungguku," ucapnya bersemangat dan dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Ayo sekarang berangkat," Rivaille mengangkat tasnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Loh? Memang kita mau kemana senpai?" Eren bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Bukannya kita akan belajar bersama?" Rivaille berbalik bertanya.

"Iya, bukankah di kelas atau perpustakaan?"

"Tidak." Rivaille menyeringai kecil. "Kita akan belajar di rumahku,"

"EHHH? Di rumah senpai?!" Eren terpekik pelan begitu mengetahuinya. Wajahnya merah sempurna dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik kelabu yang menatapnya menarik itu. Ah, Eren merasakan jantungnya bersetak dengan cepat di dalam rongganya itu.

"Ya, memang kenapa Eren? Kau keberatan." Rivaille mendekati Eren yang berdiri dengan gelisah itu. "Atau kau mau di rumahmu saja, Eren?"

"Eh, kalau senpai mau tak apa. Hanya saja ada orang tuaku dan Mikasa," Eren membalas sambil berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya akibat Rivaille semakin dekat dengannya dan, yah, sekarang telah sukses memojokkannya di dinding.

"Hmn..." gumamnya pelan sambil berpikir. "Ah, tidak, di rumahku saja. Setidaknya rumahku kosong sampai tengah malam. Kau bisa _berteriak_ dan _mendesah_ sekerasnya, Eren," Rivaille memberikan tiupan kecil pada telinga Eren yang telah ikut memerah itu.

"Apa maksud senpai?"

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo pergi sekarang saja," Rivaille menghentikan aksinya dan menjauhi Eren yang masih bersandar pada tembok itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ri—haahh—ille-senpai, aku sudah tak kuat," sebuah desahan mengudara dalam kamar Rivaille yang rapi serta bebas dari debu itu.

Insting seorang ibu yang sudah pernah menjadi seorang fujoshi—sekarang veteran fujoshi—bangkit kala mendengar sebuah desahan berasal dari kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Rambut panjang hitamnya ia ikat kuncir kuda kemudian mulai melangkah dengan berjinjit agar tak menghasilkan suara sedikitpun. Ia sadar anaknya memiliki telinga yang tajam.

Ia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kayu cokelat kamar anaknya itu.

"Ri—vaille senpai," desahan mulai mengudara kembali.

"Diamlah, Eren," oh suara anaknya. "Tinggal sedikit lagi,"

"Tapi aku sudah lelah, senpai. Biarkan aku beristirahat,"

"Tak akan. Kita baru saja mulai setelah beristirahat lama, Eren,"

"Tapi senpai—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Aku akan mengajarimu hingga kau mengerti, Eren,"

"Ahh... senpai, tapi aku benar-benar lelah," suara kini berganti dengan nada merajuk.

"Tenanglah Eren, sedikit lagi,"

"Senpai—"

"Eren! Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Bagaimana aku bisa menulis dengan benar jika kau terus bergerak gelisah seperti itu!" bentak Rivaille yang menghancurkan imajinasi liar sang ibu yang sedang menguping adegan yang dikira panas itu.

Ibu Rivaille menghela nafas lelah. Hancur sudah imajinasinya. Wanita itu menegakkan dirinya dan mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya—ingin memastikan saja.

**Tok-Tok**

**Bruk!**

—_Eh? Ada yang jatuh?_

"Rivaille—Ibu mas—"

_Holy shied_— demi doujin-doujin yang bertumpuk rapi di ruang rahasianya itu—jangan beritahu suaminya—posisi anaknya lebih menggiurkan saat ini. Anak lelakinya telah dewasa ternyata. Walaupun bertubuh pendek, tetapi masih bisa mendominasi anak yang lebih tinggi dan polos nan manis itu.

Lihat anaknya sedang menindih seorang pemuda yang masih saja bermuka polos.

"Ah—maafkan Ibu, Rivaille... Ibu akan keluar—selamat bersenang-senang," wanita cantik itupun menutup pintu anaknya dan mulai berlari kecil dengan penuh bunga-bunga imajinasi yang menghiasi sekelilingnya.

* * *

Rivaille menatap sangsi adik kelasnya yang saat ini sedang menikmati sebuah es krim vanila di depannya. Ia tak masalah jika—jika adik kelasnya itu makan dengan selayaknya, atau pikirannya saja yang agak sedikit _ngeres_.

Eren menjilat es krim layaknya orang lain menjilat benda itu—es krim maksudnya. Terkadang menjilat tangannya yang tak sengaja terkena tetesan es krim yang telah mencair di udara yang panas ini.

Seperti biasa kan?

Di visualisasi pikiran Rivaille—yang notabene sudah tak bisa dibilang polos tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang mesum—Eren tampak sangat terlihat seduktif ketika menjilat. Lihat bagaimana benda merah lunak itu menyapu permukaan putih dingin itu. Atau bagaimana lidah itu menghilangkan noda putih pada tangannya yang berwarna _tan_. Gerakan benda itu terlihat sangat gemulai sekaligus menggairahkan—bagi Rivaille.

"Huh," Eren tampak menyadari tatapan Rivaille yang tertuju pada es krimnya—padahal lidahnya. "Senpai mau?" ia menyodorkan es krimnya ke depan mulut Rivaille.

Rivaille tampak diam sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum—sebenarnya seringai—muncul ke permukaan wajahnya. "Oke," ia menjilat sedikit es krim itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut dengan pelan. Eren di depannya tampak tersentak sedikit dan menjadi memerah sebelum kembali menarik tangannya dan menikmati es krimnya.

Belum lidahnya menyentuh kembali es krim itu. Tangannya ditarik dan wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan wajah tampan kakak kelasnya. "Ap—Hmph!"

Suaranya terhenti ketika sesuatu telah memblokir jalan keluarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat benda penutup jalan itu bergerak melumat bibirnya dengan pelan dan sensual. Ia mendesah dan mencengkram pundak kakak kelasnya—es krimnya telah terjatuh tadi—ketika kakak kelasnya itu menggigit cukup keras pada bibirnya.

Nafas Eren mulai memburu kala Rivaille memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren yang telah terbuka akibat ulahnya. Tangannya yang awalnya meremat pundak Rivaille mulai berubah menjadi memeluk leher Rivaille—memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ahn..."

Desahan mulai menghiasi udara ketika Rivaille mulai memainkan lidah Eren. Tangannya juga ikut tak diam. Ia telusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Eren yang telah ia keluarkan lebih dahulu dari celana. Mengelus pelan perut rata nan mulus itu sebelum makin naik dan memainkan apa yang ada di dada itu.

"Tak buruk juga," gumam Rivaille sambil melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Rivai—lle-sen—pai—Ngh.." Eren berusaha bersuara ketika Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi kembali tertahan saat tangan nakal Rivaille memuntir lembut sesuatu di balik kemejanya.

"Diam Eren... Ini tak akan lama jika kau diam dan menikmatinya," Rivaille berbisik di telinga itu.

"Tapi senpai, kita ada di bangku taman—ahh..." Eren mencoba mengendalikan akal pikirannya.

"Bukankah kita tertutup oleh semak-semak?" Rivaille menjilat leher jenjang itu.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana—Ahh—kalau ada yang melihat?" jawab Eren sambil mendesah.

"Tidak akan, aku janji. Jika ada yang lihat, biarkan saja. Toh, mereka tak tahu kita siapa," Rivaille menjawab acuh sambil menggigit-gigit kulit _tan_ bagian leher itu.

Eren melirik sesaat Rivaille sebelum, yah, memaklumi tindakan Rivaille. "Umm... Kali ini saja,"

Eren menyerah—

—dan Rivaille tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya.

* * *

Eren menaikkan kecepatan berlarinya ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang melintasi koridor yang ramai dengan murid-murid yang melintas dengan dua orang yang mengapitnya.

"RIVAILLE-SENPAI!" teriak Eren sambil menambah kecepatannya dan berhenti mendadak di depan kakak kelasnya itu hingga nyaris menubruk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Senpai harus bertanggung jawab akan apa yang senpai lakukan padaku!" teriaknya dengan wajah merah padam.

—hening.

Semua kegiatan berhenti. Seakan sang waktu berhenti untuk menghiasi teriakan membahana Eren yang ada di koridor ramai itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku yang membuat waktu terhenti itu hanya bernapas terengah-engah sambil menatap mata kelabu yang tampak sedikit terbelak itu.

"Uh—senpai? Apa kau tak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eren dengan wajah kecewa dan sedih itu tampak menyadarkan orang-orang di koridor. Mereka berkedip bersamaan sebelum—

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

—berkoor bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Cih, jadi bocah apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Rivaille memulai sesi wawancaranya dengan Eren Jaeger yang duduk manis di depannya dengan sedikit lebam pada wajah—akibat ulahnya, tentu saja.

"Aku hanya minta senpai untuk bertanggung jawab," Eren mengulang kembali apa yang dia ucapkan setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hentikan perkataan ambigumu itu! Kau tahu, kau sudah membuat satu sekolah geger karena teriakan ambigumu tadi," Rivaille sedikit membentak adik kelasnya itu. Ia mulai merancang dalam pikirannya untuk setidaknya membuat Eren tak berpikiran terlalu polos.

"Maaf," Eren menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya merasa... aku selalu sakit pada bagian ini, ketika Rivaille-senpai dekat denganku," Eren menyentuh dada kirinya kemudian meremas kemejanya.

"Sakit bagaimana?" menaikkan alisnya.

"Jantung ini jadi berdetak sangat cepat, hingga rasanya ingin keluar saja. Kemudian suhu badanku menjadi naik dan nafasku menjadi memburu... Aku tak suka hal itu senpai," Eren semakin kuat meremas kemejanya.

"Tapi ketika rasa sakit itu hilang, aku menjadi merasa kosong. Aku merasa sendirian dan semakin sakit dalam hal yang berbeda." air mata tiba-tiba menggenangi mata sayu itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan senpai? Jika dekat denganmu membuatku sakit—dan jika jauh darimu aku juga sakit. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Rivaille terdiam kala manik berair itu menatapnya dengan bingung serta pasrah. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu... Karena ia juga meraskan hal yang sama ketika bersama adik kelasnya itu.

Satu-satunya manusia yang telah meluluhkan es pada hati dinginnya itu. Hati yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun—termasuk keluarganya. Kini hatinya telah mencair dan membuat luapan air yang ia namakan cinta. Cinta yang ia rasakan pada pemuda polos itu.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda biasa seperti ini dapat meluluhkan hati es ini?

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Eren yang masih menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Membawa tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh itu serta menciumi harumnya rambut halus itu.

"Itu bukan salahku maupun kau Eren," mempererat pelukannya. "Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu."

"Bukan salahku atau senpai?" Eren mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya, bukan salah siapa-siapa jika kita merasakan hal ini."

Kemudian ia mengklaim kembali bibir itu dengan ciuman lembut. Tanpa ada nafsu, hanya sebatas ingin menyentuhnya dan membuktikan cintanya pada pemuda itu.

"Sen—?"

"Jadilah kekasihku Eren Jaeger." Sebuah kata telak ia ucapkan.

"Ya—tentu saja,"

Untuk pertama kalinya sebuah senyum tulus terbit di wajah yang selalu dingin itu.

**-END-**

**A/n: **

Oh yeah, akhirnya selesai.

Oke, makasih bagi manusia yang telah bertahan membaca cerita absurd ini dari awal hingga akhir. Maafnya kalau di sini Rivaille kagak modus amat atau nggak, malah banyak _fanservice_-nya ya? Atau malah gak ada? Atau malah PWP? Ini kan nyaris isinya _porn_ semua, kagak ada plotnya.

Yah, walau begitu, buat senang-senang saja.

Maaf kalau typos dan ke-OOC-an tokoh, dll, sangat mengganggu.

Mungkin beberapa adegan ada yang sudah ada di FF lainnya. Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya saya udah mikir itu adegan daridulu tapi kagak sempat nulis aja. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan, tapi jujur saya melahirkan(?) mereka dari imajinasi saya.

Dan plis, ini cerita udah mainstream. Jadi, maafkan saya.

Dan fic ini untuk challenge yang dibuat oleh **aphin123**. _Hope you like it!_

Oke, sekian, ada yang mau meninggalkan review?

Review Please?


End file.
